Disney Colosseum
'''Disney Colloseum '''is a fighting game by Disney Interactive Studios, released for Wii-U in 2015. All 81 playable characters in the game, making it the biggest character roster in history, represent Disney characters from varoius Disney films, shows, video games, comics and books, etc. CHARACTERS: Playable: #Mickey Mouse(Mickey Mouse characters) #Minnie Mouse(Mickey Mouse characters) #Pete(Mickey Mouse characters) #Donald Duck(Mickey Mouse characters) #Daisy Duck(Mickey Mouse characters) #Goofy(Mickey Mouse characters) #Epic Mickey(Epic Mickey) #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit(Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Epic Mickey) #Alice(Alice in Wonderland) #Peter Pan(Peter Pan) #Captain Hook(Peter Pan) #Arthur(The Sword in the Stone) #Mary Poppins(Mary Poppins) #Mowgli(The Jungle Book) #Baloo(The Jungle Book) #Robin Hood(Robin Hood) #Winnie the Pooh(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Piglet(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Tigger(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Elliot the Dragon(Pete's Dragon) #Kevin Flynn(Tron) #Taran(The Black Cauldron) #Belle and Beast(Beauty and the Beast) #Aladdin(Aladdin) #Jafar(Aladdin) #Jack Skellington(The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Oogie Boogie(The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Simba(The Lion King) #Timon and Pumbaa(The Lion King) #Scar(The Lion King) #Scott Calvin/Santa Clause(The Santa Clause) #Woody(Toy Story) #Buzz Lightyear(Toy Story) #Emperor Zurg(Toy Story) #Quasimodo(Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Hercules(Hercules) #Hades(Hercules) #Mulan(Mulan) #Li Shang(Mulan) #Shan Yu(Mulan) #Emperor Kuzco(The Emperor's New Groove) #Pacha(The Emperor's New Groove) #Yzma(The Emperor's New Groove) #Mike and Sully(Monsters, Inc.) #Randall Boggs(Monsters, Inc.) #Stitch(Lilo and Stitch) #Gantu(Lilo and Stitch) #Captain Jack Sparrow(Pirates of the Caribbean) #Mr. Incredible(The Incredibles) #Frozone(The Incredibles) #Syndrome(The Incredibles) #Benjamin Franklin Gates(National Treasure) #Wall-E(Wall-E) #Mike Wazowski(Monsters Inc./University) #James P "Sulley" Sullivan( #Randall Boggs #Rapunzel(Tangled) #Flynn Rider(Tangled) #Merida(Brave) #Mordu(Brave) #The Witch(Brave) #Wreck-It Ralph(Wreck-It Ralph) #Kermit the Frog(The Muppets) #Miss Piggy(The Muppets) #Spider-Man(Marvel) #Venom(Marvel) #Wolverine(Marvel) #Hulk(Marvel) #Iron Man(Marvel) #Doctor Doom(Marvel) #Luke Skywalker(Star Wars) #Yoda(Star Wars) #Darth Vader(Star Wars) #Kim Possible(Kim Possible) #Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) #Yin(Yin Yang Yo!) #Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) #Phineas and Ferb(Phineas and Ferb) #Perry the Platypus(Phineas and Ferb) #Dr. Doofenshmirtz(Phineas and Ferb) #Sora(Kingdom Hearts) #Riku(Kingdom Hearts) #Will(W.I.T.C.H.) #Pucca(Pucca: Funny Love) #Garu(Pucca: Funny Love) #Marnie Piper(Halloweentown) #Hannah Montana(Disney Channel Stars) Assists: #Pluto(Mickey Mouse Characters) #Chip and Dale(Mickey Mouse Characters) #Snow White(Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Pinocchio(Pinocchio) #Jiminy Cricket(Pinocchio) #Dumbo(Dumbo) #Bambi(Bambi) #Cinderella(Cinderella) #The Fairy Godmother(Cinderella) #Tinkerbelle(Peter Pan) #Sleeping Beauty(Sleeping Beauty) #Wilby Daniels(The Shaggy Dog) #Pongo(101 Dalmatians) #Professor Brainard(The Absent-Minded Professor) #Luath, Bodger, and Tao(The Incredible Journey) #Merlin(The Sword in the Stone) #Kaa(The Jungle Book) #Herbie(The Love Bug) #O'Malley(The Aristocats) #Eeyore(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Bernard and Bianca(The Rescuers) #The Apple Dumpling Gang(The Apple Dumpling Gang) #Basil(The Great Mouse Detective) #Wayne Szalinski(Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) #Ariel(The Little Mermaid) #Sebastian(The Little Mermaid) #Genie(Aladdin) #Abu(Aladdin) #Sanderson Sisters(Hocus Pocus) #Mufasa(The Lion King) #Pocahontas(Pocahontas) #Sarge and the Soldiers(Toy Story) #Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl(Toy Story) #Bullseye(Toy Story) #Slinky(Toy Story) #Pain and Panic(Hercules) #Mushu(Mulan) #Aladar(Dinosaur) #Kronk(The Emperor's New Groove) #Lilo(Lilo and Stitch) #Rex(Toy Story) #Nemo(Finding Nemo) #Elastigirl(The Incredibles) #Lightning McQueen(Cars) #Mater(Cars) #Remy(Ratatouille) #Bolt(Bolt) #Tianna and Prince Naveen(The Prince and the Frog) #Frankenweenie(Frankenweenie) #BumbleLion(The Wuzzles) #T.J.(Recess) #Rufus(Kim Possible) #Dr. Drakken(Kim Possible) #Alex(Wizards of Waverly Place) #The Electric Company(The Muppets) #Animal(The Muppets) #Han Solo(Star Wars) #R2-D2(Star Wars) #Indiana Jones(Indiana Jones) #Charlie(Good Luck Charlie) #Zarnot(Yin Yang Yo!) #Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) #Candace Flynn(Phineas and Ferb) #Human Torch(Marvel) #M.O.D.O.K.(Marvel) #Cornelia(W.I.T.C.H.) #Terra(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) #Rallen and Danawa(Spectrobes) #The Jonas Brothers(Disney Channel Stars) STAGES: Steamboat Willie(Steamboat Willie) Disneyland(real-life locations) (more on the way...) RECEPTION: IGN has rated the game 9.2/100, while Metacritic gave it out a 4.5/5. Category:Disney Games Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Star Wars Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Muppets Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pucca